This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Many vehicles include batteries that provide electrical power to a variety of electrical systems and accessories in the vehicle. Hybrid and plug-in electric vehicles driven by electric motors powered by on-board battery packs are becoming more and more popular. Batteries typically perform best when operating within a specific temperature range. The present disclosure provides a system for heating and/or cooling one or more batteries to maintain the batteries within a predetermined temperature range to optimize the performance and life of the batteries.